


It's An Angry Summer

by wingedwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wasn't lying. She <em>did</em> remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Angry Summer

She never lied to him, not once. Withheld information, maybe. Deceived him, yes. It wasn't quite the same thing. Anyone could lie, fewer could lie _well_. Ruby didn't _need_ to, and it was something she took pride in. Lucifer didn't lie; why should she? She could use those memories she still held, the thing in her she and every other demon hated, to identify with Sam in a way that was real, and it _had_ to be real.

She still remembered what it was like to feel the kind of loss Sam felt. It wasn't just Dean, it was all the losses he'd suffered throughout his life.

Though the loss of a mother was the first to come, it was the loss of Jessica that really tore at him. Ruby had a similar experience—similar, but not altogether the same. Back in her day, not everyone got to choose their intended, and she was unlucky enough to be one of those who didn't. She spent several miserable years in a loveless marriage before an older woman with a special book came her way, offering to give her all the freedom she longed for. Of course, there was only one way out that didn't leave a woman desolate, and in love with the man or not, her husband had treated her well in their time together. The spell that killed him was the hardest thing she'd ever done at that point in her life, and she cried the whole way through; the next hardest was explaining to her son why Papa wasn't coming home ever again. It bought her freedom to live her own life—at least for a while.

Next came the plague, death that surrounded her like death had surrounded Sam, death that would eventually claim a family member or two. For him, it was a father, and a brother; for her, it was a son and a sister. She tried to save them just as much as he had tried to save Dean, but in the end, their family still died and they were left broken and alone.

Ruby had been doomed to Hell, but it would be better for him, she would make sure of it. Soon it would be better for everyone.


End file.
